


【铁虫】男友看Pron总睡着怎么办

by Annietime07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annietime07/pseuds/Annietime07
Summary: 情场老狗铁x正直软萌小可爱虫*kinky如题





	【铁虫】男友看Pron总睡着怎么办

Peter与Ned在房间里写论文，Ned抱着Peter的电脑坐在地上查资料，Peter则坐在床上，身边散落着一些纸张，他咬着一支铅笔皱眉思考结尾要不要再修改一下。  
Ned抱着电脑窸窸窣窣一阵，突然坏笑一下，轻咳一声，“Peter，我在你电脑里放了好东西哦。”  
Peter划掉几个单词又重新添上一句，把论文结尾。伸手拿回电脑，“什么好东西。”  
桌面上赫然是一部gv，预览图是两个人接吻的远景，看起来还没进正题。  
Peter白眼一翻，“你到底有什么毛病？”  
自从好友知晓上个月他与钢铁侠正式确定了情侣关系，就摇身一变成为一个励志于向他科普同性性爱的平权主义者，仿佛他是一个什么都不懂的小屁孩。  
“啧，我这不是为你好？”  
“你这算哪门子对我好？”  
“那你们做过了？”  
Peter脸一红，但还是嘴硬回道，“我已经成年啦，做过怎么了？”  
Ned一脸惋惜，“我原本想鼓励你来着。”  
“……”Peter揉揉红耳朵不知道还能说什么。  
“那你看过吗？”  
“没。不想看。”Peter是真的不感兴趣，他有Tony Stark还不够吗？为什么还要花时间去看别人亲来亲去？闲的？  
Ned点点头表示理解便不再调侃他，一副真的很好奇的样子又问，“诶，那你说，emmm…你那位，stark先生，他看过吗？”  
Peter愣住了，这可不好说，他想了想，刚消下去的热度又从脖子爬上来了。  
“……我觉得，应该也没有吧…”  
Ned终于作罢，“好吧，其实我有点好奇，但我没有勇气点开看。”

当晚Peter躺在床上，还在想Tony Stark有没有可能看过任何形式的色情影片。  
应该是没有的，他想的话完全可以看真人live吧。Peter撇撇嘴，性爱派对什么的，他保证早年间的Tony不陌生。  
但这也难说，人也有可能会好奇嘛。  
或者随手点开之类。  
他伸手给自己盖好被子，单纯的只是好奇，改天问问好了。  
于是有一天他在Tony工作间端着电脑做作业的时候想起了这个问题，自认正直无比的随口问起正在工作的Tony。  
Tony手一顿，护目镜后面的眼睛都睁大了。  
“你说什么？”  
“我问，你有没有看过porn？”  
Tony看着Peter单纯的脸，心想oh boy，这个问题真是又诡异又火辣。  
“怎么突然问这个？”  
“没事，就好奇啊。我和Ned都好奇你有没有看过，所以我就问问。”  
Tony挑起一边眉毛，“没看过，你要约我一起看吗？”  
天地良心，Peter只是想像探究科学问题那样得到一个客观的答案，但Tony看起来有点兴奋是怎么回事？  
“啊？可…我也没看过诶？”  
Tony又挑起另一边眉毛，“那我约你一起看？”  
一起看porn到底是什么新型的约会方式啊？  
Peter很想直言说我不想看，而且和Tony一起看该有多尴尬啊。但又觉得拒绝好像显得他胆子很小一样。  
“你真的没看过？”  
“如果你是说网站上那种porn的话，真的没看过。”Tony老实回答。  
Peter却听出了弦外之音，哼哼，意思是看过真人的呗，我就知道，哼哼。  
“那好哇。”  
Tony本来只是逗他一下，已经低头去工作，没想到他真的说好，手又歪了一下。  
Peter把电脑塞回包里，“那我走啦，明天夜巡完过来找你好吗？”  
Tony有点迷惑，到底是他自己有问题还是一起看porn这件事真的没有他想象中那么火辣？为什么Peter表现的好像在说ok我明天来找你看阿凡达啊要吃爆米花吗？  
于是，连带着Tony也对这件事抱有了一种做科学实验探究未知结果的心情。  
当晚，Peter抱着电脑躺在床上心情复杂，Ned给他下载的影片还在他电脑里，他犹豫要不要先点开看看，最起码心里有个底，不管怎么样至少不要被吓到吧。  
但又觉得说了没看过就是没看过，这样偷跑的行为貌似不大好。  
再转念一想，他的没看过和Tony的没看过绝不是同一种没看过，管他的。  
于是Peter心一横，戴上耳机，点开了那部影片，看了十分钟，然后……睡着了。  
要怪也只能怪这片子前戏又多又长，从俩人认识开始演，衣服还没脱完Peter已经被背景音乐哄睡着了。  
半夜他被电脑压醒，迷迷糊糊的疑惑电脑怎么在我身上，掀翻电脑继续睡，连那十分钟前戏也不记得，只觉得这片子很催眠。  
第二天，上完了一整天四节大课，夜巡又与一伙抢劫犯连追带打了半个纽约，收获满满累的气喘吁吁的Peter如约从窗口敲门跳进Tony的房间。  
Tony目瞪口呆的看着Peter一路扒掉自己的战衣和里面的衣服冲进他的浴室。  
战衣是可以调节温度的，但运动之后肯定会热，又是夏天。  
Tony让Friday把空调降了两度，看着满地的衣服，隐隐也觉得有点热。  
等到两个人都坐在床上，Peter拨弄着自己还湿着的头发的时候，才想起今天是来干什么的。  
他抬头偷瞄一眼Tony，被人家抓个正着。  
Tony看他那个要说不说的样子，心里痒痒的又想逗他，调笑着问，“准备好了？”  
他笑的十分好看，Peter想凑上去亲他一下，又忍住了，梗着脖子回答他这有什么好准备的。  
Tony便抬手打开电视。  
Peter趴在床上，脑袋搁在手臂上，Tony则坐在他后面靠在床头，两个人刻意拉出了一点距离。  
Tony其实还想了挺多可能，但Peter看着看着睡着了并不是选项之一。  
基本上还没演到前戏的末尾，Tony就看着男孩趴在床上弧度好看的屁股无法自制的勃起了。  
他确实没看过这种影片，也确实看过live版本。  
害，早年间是轻狂了点，但这种东西嘛。Tony心想，其实还是在于你身边的人是谁。  
看两个陌生人亲亲抱抱摸摸并带不来什么快感，Tony看着男孩柔软的腰肢贴在床上，要看你的情欲指向了谁。  
他摸过去亲吻男孩的耳侧，手从睡衣里伸进去抚摸他的脊背，男孩发出像小猫一样的轻咛，Tony再硬一分，却紧接着发现Peter实际上已经睡着了。  
Tony扶额，没想到我的人生中竟然还会出现这样的情况，我该怎么办。  
他想了想，明天是周末，Peter没有课。  
感谢上帝。

他顺着男孩的尾椎按上去，一节一节的揉捏他的腰侧，Peter侧头向他怀里蹭过来，Tony顺势把他翻了个身，舔上男孩的喉结，吸咬那块皮肤，手从衣摆伸进去，揉捏拨弄男孩的乳尖。  
“…嗯…呜……”  
Peter抬手搂住Tony的脖子，他的身体要比意识先苏醒过来。  
Tony看他睁眼，直接探头过去吻住了他，舌头伸进去搅弄，Peter迷迷糊糊被吻的浑身发热，却听见了另外的声音。  
电视里的男孩开始给同伴口交，刻意加重的喘息和水声，舔舐时的啧啧响声，听得Peter瞬间就红了脸。  
这太…好像有人在看着他们做一样。  
Peter软了身子，他忍不住扭头去看。  
Tony微微眯眼看着他眼睛里的水光，男孩头发凌乱，嘴唇红润，还有一点迷茫，但身体却知道在他手下追求快感。那是少年人的青涩，也是少年人的情欲。他开口才发现自己声音低哑，“你真的没看过？”  
他撩起男孩的上衣，俯身去舔咬已经硬挺的乳粒，手向下摸到男孩半勃的性器。  
“…真的…呃…我又不是你…嗯…”  
他斜了Tony一眼，原想表示我还不知道你是什么人吗，谁知这一眼两分嘲讽八分情欲，看的Tony顿时失控。  
他拉过Peter的手按在自己下身，抬头去含住男孩的耳垂，“摸摸它，我硬的好疼。”  
Peter的脸红的像煮熟的虾一样，他们不是第一次做，但今晚Tony多少有点不同，他又想起那些曾听说过的属于钢铁侠的“光辉岁月”，使了点力气咬了Tony的嘴巴一口，当作泄愤，手则听话的伸进男人睡裤里握住那根东西。  
他没说谎，Peter甫一握住便小小的倒抽了一口气，粗大性器头部已经渗出了前液，沾手湿滑。  
Peter闭上眼睛，脑海里浮现刚刚影片里的画面，耳朵里听着靡靡呻吟，心跳如擂鼓。  
他乳根酸涨，浑身滚烫，手里握着的性器更是烫的他想颤抖。他把舌头从Tony嘴里拔出来，小声的问他，“你想…想让我给你舔吗？”  
操，怀里男孩探身下去，Tony看着那个卷毛的小脑袋埋首在他胯间，伸出舌头舔上他的阴茎，他觉得自己真的要交代在今天了。  
只是舔了几下，Tony就觉得自己已经在爆发边缘。他起身拽起Peter，另一手去摸到床头柜上的保险套，塞到男孩手里，“给我戴上。”  
又伸手去摸润滑剂，转开瓶盖的时候才发现自己的手竟然有点抖。  
他稳了稳神，还是不小心倒了过量的润滑液在手里，他握拳捂热液体，摸向男孩臀缝。  
Peter被Tony圈在怀里，跨坐在他大腿上，男人已经用两根手指插进了他后穴，拇指在他穴口按揉放松括约肌，他双腿发软几乎跪不住，Tony搂住他的腰，不停的亲吻他。  
“…宝贝今天在上面好不好。”  
Peter大概感觉出来Tony真的忍不住了，他伸手扶住男人勃发硬根，喘息道，“嗯…你进来吧…”  
Tony又给他扩张了几下，抽出手握住自己的阴茎在他穴口顶弄，男孩崩溃般的吻住他，腰上使力往下坐。  
有一点疼，扩张不像平时那么充分，这是他们第一次用这个体位，Peter像被噎住了一样往后仰头，括约肌不够放松，腰上用力，使得他更加鲜明的感觉到Tony插入的整个过程，他觉得有什么要溢出来了，好像是Tony的灵魂在进入他的灵魂。  
“疼吗？”  
“…呃啊…嗯…不…不疼……啊啊…”  
“嗯…Tony…Tony…”  
Tony被他叫的心脏发紧，知道他不很适应，他自己也被箍的难受，便搂紧他，揉捏他的腰侧，亲吻他红肿的乳首。  
“…pete，放松。”  
男孩像无法呼吸似的喘气，抱着他的脖子努力的放松身体，终于插到根部的时候溢出一声呜咽。  
他被钉在了男人的性器上，他的汗水已经打湿了头发，明明有点痛，他的阴茎却戳在Tony小腹没有软掉半分。  
他怀疑自己有点m，被稍微粗暴的对待就会更爽。  
电视还开着，影片里已经进入正题，肉体撞击的声音回荡在房间里。他不由自主的收缩后穴，Tony骂了一句，握住了他的腰。  
Peter在铺天盖地袭卷他全身的情欲中想不明白事情到底是如何发展到这一步的，以及他怎么可能两次在看色情片时睡着。  
“…啊啊…不要了…嗯啊…太深了…呃…”  
这个位置太可怕了，他觉得像被顶到了胃一样。  
“…嗯…求你了……啊…我不行了…真的太深了…”  
Tony的汗已经流到了他们结合处，他拔出阴茎放Peter一条生路，换了个姿势从背后位插入。  
男孩凹下腰抬起屁股，全然的臣服姿态让Tony热了眼。一下深顶蹭过前列腺，Peter把头埋进被子里无法控制的哆嗦起来。  
而电视里影片也进行到了高潮，那男孩尖声叫着请求插快一点，再深一点。这声音听在Peter耳朵里几乎成了魔障，仿佛是他内心声音的具象化，代替他叫给Tony听。  
他觉得自己太满了，要坏掉了，终于忍不住哭出声央求Tony关掉。  
Tony把他翻过来温柔的吻他的眼角，伸手摸到遥控器关掉了电视。  
他的小朋友，会在看色情片时睡着，现在却在他怀里颤抖着濒临高潮。  
Tony加快速度，次次顶弄男孩肠道里的敏感点，再伸手握住他的阴茎给予一点恰到好处的刺激。  
“……呃啊…嗯…啊……Tony…嗯…”  
他已经说不出有意义的单词，只觉得后穴黏膜火热，却又异常清晰的能感觉到体内性器的脉络在博动。  
好舒服，他把额头抵在男人胸前无声流泪。  
高潮的时候他一口咬住Tony的肩膀，Tony疼的一颤，被最后这点疼痛的刺激逼的缴械，插到最深处射了出来。

两个人汗湿的都像刚从水里捞出来，Tony喊Friday浴缸放水，Friday答是，Peter却像听不得第三个声音一样又抖了一下。  
Tony好笑的去亲他嘴巴，“以后还要跟我看吗？”  
Peter把脸埋进他颈窝，郑重其事的摇了摇头。


End file.
